Season 8
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Ed Sheeran, Ryan Tedder, Avril Lavigne and Luke Bryan. The advisors for this season included John Legend for Team Ed, Cheryl for Team Ryan, Corinne Bailey Rae for Team Avril and KT Tunstall for Team Luke. Steve Winwood served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds - Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on September 3, 2018. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (September 3) The four coaches performed "The Edge of Glory" at the start of the show. Episode 2 (September 4) Episode 3 (September 10) Episode 4 (September 11) Episode 5 (September 17) Episode 6 (September 18) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included John Legend for Team Ed, Cheryl for Team Ryan, Corinne Bailey Rae for Team Avril and KT Tunstall for Team Luke. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts Steve Winwood served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated . Episode 14 (Tuesday, October 16, 2018) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (October 22, 23 and 24):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (October 29 and 30): The Top 12 performed on Monday, October 29, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, October 30, 2018. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes: Joe Cameron (#4) and Santana Loomis (#7). Week 3: Top 10 (November 5 and 6): The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 5, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, November 6, 2018. iTunes: James Begley (#7) and Ila Beaudry (#8). Week 4: Top 8 (November 12 and 13): The Top 8 performed on Monday, November 12, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, November 13, 2018. iTunes: Marilyn Coleman (#3), Vanessa Perry (#6) and Joe Cameron (#10). Week 5: Top 6 (November 19 and 20): The Top 6 performed on Monday, November 19, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, November 20, 2018. iTunes: Vanessa Perry (#4 and 6), Marilyn Coleman (#5) and Joe Cameron (#7). Week 6: Semifinals (November 26 and 27): The Top 5 performed on Monday, November 26, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, November 27, 2018. iTunes: Marilyn Coleman (#2), Joe Cameron (#4 and #5) and James Begley (#3). Week 7: Finals (December 3 and 4): The Top 3 performed on Monday, December 3, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, December 4, 2018. Joe Cameron (#2, #5 and #4), Marilyn Coleman (#3) and James Begley (#6, #8 and #10). Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Ryan Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Luke Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Ryan Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Luke Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * James Northwood sang in the blind auditions of Season 6 but failed to turn any chairs. * Hanna Nevien sang in the blind auditions of Season 4 but failed to turn any chairs.